


Honey Jar

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Hop comes home to a lovely surprise from Bede.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Honey Jar

**Author's Note:**

> technically theres nothing to suggest that pokemon world isnt an omegaverse
> 
> just sayin!

Hop sighed as he opened the door to his apartment in the quiet little town of Wedgehurst. After a long day of working in the lab, he couldn’t wait to relax. Sonia blessed him with a day off tomorrow, and he had it all planned out. Kicking his feet up on the couch, watching Professor Who reruns all day, and eating snacks. He was going to be as cozy as a Joltik nestled in a Wooloo’s fluff. He kicked the door closed behind him, and tossed his bag aside next to it. Hop inhaled a deep breath of relief through his nose, and was about to sigh it back out through his goofy smile. But then, he caught something. A scent in the air of his apartment. Hop couldn’t identify it. It was a strange scent. Something that Hop could only describe as...mind bending. Sweet, enticing, and magical. Like taking a trip through the Glimwood Tangle without even touching the ground, floating on pure energy. Walking on a dream. Before Hop even knew, he was walking towards it, trying to get more of it in his head. The scent led him straight to his bedroom down the hall. Hop looked at the door, and swallowed the moisture in his mouth in anticipation. He grabbed the doorknob, and pushed his way with full force. He didn’t get very far, however, as the door slammed into something. Or someone, it seemed.

“Ow!” a shrill voice cried.

Hop leaned in, to see none other than Bede, clutching his forehead and grimacing.

“Bede? Is that you?” Hop asked.

“What the bloody hell is your problem, opening doors like that!? Were you raised in a barn!?” Bede snapped.

“Why are you in my flat!?” Hop quickly diverted blame back to Bede.

“I was trying to surprise you, idiot!” 

Hop then noticed Bede was wearing one of his bathrobes, that he was almost swimming in. And also, that he was the source of the magical scent permeating his home. Hop quickly added it up in his head. Bede had started his heat. And he came here to cool off. Hop quickly got flustered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love…” Hop said, placing a hand on Bede’s shoulder.

“Get off! You’ve ruined it already!” Bede snatched his shoulder away.

Hop gently grabbed Bede’s wrist holding his head. He moved it aside, and snaked his other arm around Bede’s waist to pull him in close. Then, Hop pecked small kisses on the forming bump on Bede’s head. Hop and Bede’s hand intertwined at the fingers, as Hop pulled away to see Bede’s anger softening at his kiss.

“That better?”

Bede huffed, trying to save face.

“Barely.”

Hop went back to his kissing, this time on Bede’s cheek. Then his soft, pouty lips, tasting his sweet whimper of need. Then down his jaw, to his neck, where his scent emanated from. Hop’s gentle kiss on the sensitive gland in the crook of his neck made Bede start to smile again.

“A-alright, fine. You win.” Bede conceded.

Hop parted ways with him to look at Bede’s blushy smile. He released Bede’s hand to pump his fist a bit and say “Yes!” in victory. Bede used his hand still holding Hop’s to lead them both to Hop’s bed. Hop looked up from his adorable lover at the bed, and a look of confusion spread on his face. He noticed the bed had looked like a tornado of cloth ran through it. A massive amalgamation of Hop’s sheets, and even his clothes.

“Do you like it?” Bede asked.

“Like...what?”

“My nest. I worked very hard on it!”

“Looks like you just threw blankets and clothes together…” 

Hop looked away from the nest to see his boyfriend was glaring again, and quickly regained himself.

“I-I mean, it’s lovely dear!” Hop gave a nervous smile.

“Hmph.” Bede scoffed. “Fine. You don’t like my nest?” 

Bede untied and lowered his bathrobe, revealing his outfit. Or lack thereof. Bede’s creamy pale body was covered with nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties over his round bum. Bede looked back at Hop with a sultry look in his eyes.

“Then I’ll just have to enjoy it by myself.”

Hop wasted no time pulling off his jacket and shoes and diving in with Bede as he crawled under the sheets. They fumbled around for it a bit, before they were completely encapsulated in the weight of the fabric. Hop snatched Bede up in his arms. Bede’s scent, as well as his sinful display, were making it harder to hold his composure. Before he lost himself, he had to ask.

“Bede...are you sure about this?”

“What’s the matter?” Bede gave a cocky smile. “Chickening out already?”

“That’s not it! I just...it’s not safe for you...you might…”

“Get pregnant. I’m aware.”

Hop was taken aback by Bede’s boldness. 

“Are you...are you saying you want to…”

Bede cut Hop with a kiss on his lips.

“You’re overthinking it, Hop.” Bede sighed against him. “I need you...I want you.”

Bede grabbed Hop’s wrist and pulled until Hop’s hand hovered over his backside.

“Fuck me, Hop.”

Hop didn’t need to be told twice, as he snatched a handful of Bede’s soft ass into his palm. Hop rolled his way onto him, and Bede spread his legs to let him rut against him. The feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other, only parted by the thin lace, made them moan into each other’s mouths. Hop could feel the blood in his head going straight between his legs as he rutted against his boyfriend. Hop yanked Bede’s panties aside at the crotch, exposing his omegan cocklet, and leaking hole. The sight of Bede’s cock twitching and pouring precum from its pink little tip made him lick his lips, and pull out his own cock. Hop looked back into Bede’s beautiful violet eyes, with which Bede gave approval. Hop pressed the tip of his cock at Bede’s tight entrance, easing his way inside of his slick warmth. They both moaned at the feeling of Hop’s cock stretching Bede out, and rubbing all of his sweet spots. Once he was almost in down to his swollen knot, Hop started to slide his way back out, only to slowly grind back in, working his hips in a smooth rhythm that made them both cry out for more. Hop started to pick up his pace, and Bede locked his legs around his waist to try and get more of it out of him. Hop reached down with his hand to tug at Bede’s member as well, making him curl his toes. Hop noticed the scent of his lover getting stronger as he drowned in ecstacy. He kissed and bit at the gland in his neck to try and coax more of it out, until finally sinking his teeth into him.

“F-fuck...Hop!” Bede cried.

Hop was practically pounding the poor lad into his bed like a wild beast. Bede started claw his nails into Hop’s back, holding on for dear life, not wanting to let this pleasure end. 

“Hop! I’m cumming! Cum inside me! Give me your knot!” Bede yelled.

Hop’s knot forced its way into Bede’s tight hole and the feeling of it stretching him as it filled him with Hop’s warm seed made him buck his hips as he let out his own load. Hop and Bede collapsed into a tangle of limbs, peppering each other with kisses. 

“I love you, Hop…”

“I love you too, Bede.”

* * *

Hop sighed as he opened the door to his apartment in the quiet little town of Wedgehurst. After another long day of working in the lab, he couldn’t wait to relax. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his jacket.

“I’m home, hon!” Hop said, as he walked to the couch.

There, Bede was laying, watching Professor Who reruns, and rubbing a hand over his pregnant tummy.

“Good timing, Hop.” Bede smiled. He then picked up an empty bowl from the table next to him. “I need more snacks. Also, my feet hurt.”

Bede kicked up his foot at him as well, to emphasize his point.

Hop sighed again.

“Bede, my dear. I just got off work, you know.”

“I’m aware, and I’m so glad you’re here to keep the mother of your children company!” Bede smiled. “Now, be a dear and get my snacks.”

Hop rubbed his head as he took the bowl. 

“Anything for you, Bede.” 

As much as Bede was even more bossy during his pregnancy, he still had no regrets. He loved Bede, and he couldn’t wait to bring life into this world with him. He took one last look and smiled at his husband, as he went to the kitchen.


End file.
